The Promise
by RTthe
Summary: WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! This story give away massive clues about the 6th Maximum Ride novel - FANG. If you want to read, it's your choise. This story carries on from the end of FANG. But 20 years later. Please read :


**A/N - Ohmygod, when I read FANG, I couldn't keep the tears in side. I sobbed so much at the end of that book. And let me tell you guys out there, I never cry. Seriously, these past two days have been so emotional for me, I bawled my eye out in a film, IN PUBLIC! I mean, God, that it is the most unlike me thing ever. **

**So, after reading FANG, I now feel so depressed and full of sorrow and I can't believe it all happened. **

**Just warning those who haven't read FANG yet, this story will be a massive spoiler. **

**I hope this story will do better than my other one on here, I know I haven't updated in yonks, but the truth is, I just can't be bothered. I might delete it and just have this one...**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and with me writing this, I bet you I will cry.**

**So here goes nothing, **

**Hope you enjoy it,**

**This story is called "****The Promise"**

_____

Yes, it's me, Max. Maximum Ride. I have been counting down every day for the past 20 years, hoping more and more every day that he will stick to his words. His promise. I still kept the note he left me and the Flock. It is in my hand at the moment. I stare down at the tear smudged; pointy hand writing that belongs to Fang. My Fang...

In case you didn't pick up on the '20 years' part, it is in fact, 20 years later. 20 years ago, I was 15 years old. 20 years ago, Angel turned into a traitor. It has been 20 years since he left. 20 years since he died and came back to life, with me sitting by his side, telling him I love him while his heart monitor played a ear screeching lifeless noise which meant he was dead.

Here I am. Writing to myself on the computer that he left behind. I seem like such a stupid weirdo who doesn't have a life. The rest of the Flock have parted, they have their own jobs and houses. I have my own house, which is next door to Ella's. Believe it or not, Iggy proposed to her and she said yes, which was alright with me because they already lived in the same house, what else could happen which hasn't already?

Angel and Gazzy shared my house. Angel, believe it or not, has changed so, so much. She isn't a traitor anymore, she is like a daughter to me again now. Gazzy on the other hand, hasn't changed. Yeah, he still farts like a pig and mimics my voice, which totally makes me peeved.

Turns out, Dylan finally backed off and understood that I don't love him. Never in a million years. Never in a million years will I love anyone else.

There will never be another Fang.

A few months after Dylan got over the verbal fight between us, Nudge looked at him, and for once she was speechless. I don't know why she never actually noticed how good looking he is. Not as good looking as Fang. Even though I have said some mean things to, and behind the back about Dylan, we are still friends and I consider him a member of the Flock as Nudge and Him live together.

But let's get back to the point.

Today, it will be 20 years since Fang left. And today, I am going to see him again. That's if he isn't dead. Again. That's if he wants to see me again... *sigh*

Right now it is 8 in the morning and like Fang, I would expect he would be at the canyon where he decided we'd meet.

*

I was flying high over a great canyon, which is on the way to Death Valley. A place which has been extremely familiar to me. I recognised the cave where we stayed as soon as I flew near it. I landed 10 or so metres away from it. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could almost hear the thudding sound. My breathing was scratchy and sharp. Hands shaking. And the worst of all, I needed the little bird girls room.

The sun was burning onto my back and my palms and forehead were sweating. I couldn't imagine how unattractive I looked right now.

I had so many thoughts running through my mind.

What if he doesn't turn up?

Am I going to make such a fool of myself?

Does he still love me?

Does he _remember_ me?

Am I losing my mind?

Oh, man. Oh man. Only until I realised that my mouth was bone dry, I realised that I was whispering all those questions and showing how freakin' scared I was.

I was just at the entrance of the cave. And if it could, my heart was beating even faster.

I stopped.

This is it. This is the thing that will make or break my heart for the rest of my life. Only one step and this will be it. _The future_.

Slowly and cautiously, I stepped around to face the entrance of the cave.

A tear ripped down my cheek. I wiped it away in case anyone was spying on me.

The thought of anyone spying on me, made me do a quick 360 check of my surroundings.

Nothing.

Exactly like in the cave.

_Nothing._

"Why?" I questioned to myself. "Why!?" I turned to the nearest wall and punched it. "Shit," I cursed under my breath. I started to regret punching the jagged cave wall and brought my hand to my other hand and held it tightly. I pressed my back against the cave wall and slid down it, no doubt ripping the back of my top.

I pulled my knees to my chest, bowed my head and cried. I couldn't keep the tears in. They had to come out.

I thought he loved me?

I thought he wanted to meet me hear twenty years later?

Obviously not.

He never wanted to see me again.

He didn't care. He doesn't care about me.

He left. He died. He came back to life. He loved. He _cared._ He left my life.

I was hoping to end that rhyme with a happy ending. But I now have to think of a depressing line. One full of hurt and pain that he hurdled through me!

He left. He died. He came back to life. He loved. He _cared._ He left my life. He said 20 years. I waited. I came. I loved him so much. He stabbed me. He hurt me. He doesn't know my pain.

There. That just about sums it all up.

I hope he feels happ-

The hairs on my arms stood on end. My breathing became sharp again. I didn't want to know what was there.

I have to. I have to look up. See what's out there. See wha-

I looked up.

My breath froze in my mouth and I was finding it hard not to bawl out in tears again.

I stood up slowly and looked him in the eye.

My lips parted, ready to say something. I couldn't spit any word out.

He took one step forward, not taking his eyes off me.

"Fang?" My voice barley audible.

"Max..." he spoke. Tears started ripping out my eyes uncontrollably. I put my bloody hand over my mouth. I moved closer to him until I was only 3 feet away. I reached out my hand and gently held the side of his head, feeling the scars and soft skin underneath it.

Without saying anything, Fang brought his hand up and touched my hand which was still on his face.

He took a deep breath in, and let it go. I let out a smile which grew to be the size of the moon while he gave one of his famous, jaw dropping grins.

I stepped closer to Fang and gave him a giant Max bear hug. Like the good old days, when people would hug him, he would just stand there and then after a few seconds he was wrap his arms around the other person.

I felt Fang move his arms up to my back while I was just standing there hugging him. I felt a sudden flush of warmth run through me. My head was against his chest and I was carefully listening to his heartbeat.

"Why'd you leave?" I whispered, my eyes closed and my head still on his chest.

"It for the best, Max. I had to." He answered. God, I love his voice. If I never saw him again, I would have gone mad.

"Fang?" I pulled my head away from him and gazed into his eyes. He didn't say anything but his eyes were doing the talking for him.

'_Yes?' _They said.

"I have missed you so, so much. I have been a total wreck without you. I wouldn't have been able to live if you didn't turn up." I paused, feeling my cheeks glow red. "I love you, Fang. I want to know if you love me back." I unscrambled my arms out of his embrace and fished into my pocket. I held out that piece of paper that had been my only connection to Fang for the past 20 years. I opened it and stared at it. My hands were shaking again as I held the paper tightly. "I don't want to read it on paper, Fang. I have read it every day for the past 20 years. I cried every time I thought of you Fang. I love you..." I trailed off.

Fang closed the gap between us and kissed me on my lips. When he finished the kiss, I was left wanting more.

"I love you, Max" He said, my heart felt whole again, and he sealed it with another kiss.

**Just to let you guys know, this isn't a one shot. I do plan to carry on with this story. It may take me a week or less to update. I don't usually write too much in 2-3 days, so maybe expect an update next weekend. Thank you so, so, so, so much for reading this. I hope you subscribe to the story and maybe to me as an author on here (: **

**How about clicking that little button down there? It feels kind of lonely y'know... Dont you feel sorry for it? I might give it a name. How about... OH I will give him the same name as my cactus! **

**Sid. :) **

**-Rockena6 x**


End file.
